(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a guide device related to endrotracheal intubation, and more specifically to a guide device having a curvable portion.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,054,135, 4,067,331, 4,068,658, and 4,069,820 to Berman teach an intubating pharyngeal airway having a side access for passage of a tube on the said airway comprising a flanged stop at the proximal end, a curved airway central tubular member and a distal ball tip adapted to fit into the vallecular. The side opening may be expanded or closed by means of either a hinge on the opposite side wall of the tube or by a cap or insert closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,927 issued to Kruger relates to an instrument for keeping clear the upper respiratory passages and for performing intubations, in which a tube which is to be inserted may have its distal extremity moved as far as into the windpipe via a passage acting as a guide. The passage is constructed as a channel extending within the instrument shaft, whereas the distal instrument extremity comprises a head before which terminates the channel and which is intended to be placed in contact against the larynx upon inserting the instrument. The instrument head acting as a stop will thus limit the maximum depth of insertion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,320 issued to Augustine discloses a tracheal intubation guide having a tubular member with a curved forward end shaped to follow the curvature of the back of the tongue and throat of a patient, and a rear end for projecting out through the mouth of the patient, and an anterior guide surface extending along at least part of the length of the member to its forward end for guiding the member into the throat into a position opposite the opening into the larynx. The tubular member has a through bore for holding an endotracheal tube, and the guide surface has a forward edge of concave shape for engaging the front of the epiglottis and seating over the hyo-epiglottic ligament when the member is accurately positioned. Correct positioning can be detected by external palpation of the neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,166 issued to Gomez discloses an intubating assembly used to position an intubation tube having a distal end, a proximal end and a generally resilient tubular configuration, into a trachea of a patient. The intubating assembly is described as having a guide assembly that receives the intubation tube therein and conforms the intubation tube to its configuration. The guide assembly includes first and second introduction segments hingedly coupled to one another and positionable between a closed orientation, which defines a generally curved configuration of the guide assembly, and an open orientation, which defines a generally straight configuration of the guide assembly. The intubating assembly further includes a positioning assembly structured to selectively position the first and second introduction segments between the open orientation. The intubation tube is generally straightened to facilitate direct introduction thereof into an airway of the patient to a point posterior of a tip of an epiglottis of the patient and the closed orientation. The intubation tube is generally curved in order to angle the distal end thereof towards the trachea of the patient and thereby introduce the intubation tube directly into the trachea of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,942 issued to Schwartz et al., hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes an endotracheal intubation device having a series of interlinked, truncated ring-like elements disposed along the distal portion of the tube and a handgrip for controlling the degree of bend in the distal end of the device. An imaging device, such as a nasopharyngoscope, can be inserted through the intubation device to visualize the patient's vocal cords during the intubation procedure. The endotracheal intubation device uses a scissors mechanism without pulleys to bend the distal end of the device.
While the related art teach endotracheal intubation devices, there still exists a need for an improved endotracheal device having a curvable portion so as to facilitate the insertion of an endotracheal tube into a patient.